1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a field transistor gate structure produced according to various foundry production techniques as well as novel processes for producing the field transistor gate structure.
2. Related Art
Due to the exorbitant cost of the equipment required for the production of semiconductor components, many semiconductor companies outsource the actual manufacture of their semiconductor components to specialized semiconductor foundries. While a foundry may have many customers that each require a wide variety of different semiconductor components, it will typically require that each of its customers submit designs consisting of components from standard library in order to facilitate use of a common processes for manufacturing the components for all of its customers.
For some customers the components from the standard library are not sufficient to meet all of their needs. For instance, a customer may wish to use components that are not part of the standard library. However, foundries are often unwilling or unable to alter their process steps on a customer-by-customer basis. Thus, there exists a need for new components manufactured according to existing foundry processes.